


As I Will Always Be

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 7, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Team as Family, they see each other more than once a year screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda thought it would be strange, or at least stranger, but he fit into her apartment like he had lived there since the day she moved in. She still had to get used to waking up in the middle of the night to find him reading or watching videos on mute. Coulson said he didn’t need to sleep and Melinda let him stay up all night, but when she asked for cuddles he spooned her, his leg between hers, his arm slung over her hip, his palm petting her belly. Melinda fell asleep to kisses down her neck, filthy whispers in her ear that made her dream fitfully.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 25
Kudos: 88





	As I Will Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you know I was not a fan of the outro. Not only was my Philinda shipper heart crushed, but May and Coulson's friendship -something so vital to the entire series- was gutted. This fic tries, in part, to fix some things.
> 
> It partly exists thanks to a bunch of cute/silly post I have seen on tumblr, thanks to agentmmay making a text post about how empathic May gets to be so much more connected to her students because to her powers, and to meanderingsoul, who lets me bounce off silly ideas until they are half decent.
> 
> This is the longest fic I have written for AoS, it might look like a block of mind-numbing text, but I could not bring myself to split it in chapters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Melinda could feel the commotion before she heard it. It was a wave of excitement that surrounded her. She was used to her students’ feelings by now, but something was different this time. The chatter and giggles grew louder and stronger as she walked toward the front of the campus. Groups of students were huddled together, some speaking in hushed tones, others rushing to push forward.

She saw the cherry red of the back bumper before she saw him.

Phil Coulson was surrounded by a group of enthusiastic cadets as he walked through the front door. Some were reaching out trying to shake his hand, others patted him on the back. He smiled through the chaos, seemingly at ease among all the attention.

And then he looked up, blue eyes desperate, begging for help like a puppy stuck in a silly situation he caused to himself. Melinda leaned against the railing of the staircase, crossed her arms, and smirked. She let him suffer for a few more minutes before she spoke up above the noise.

“All right, everyone, stand down! Is this how you show what I’ve been teaching you?”

“But it’s Agent Coulson!” someone in the crowd said.

The lobby broke out in giggles and snorts. Melinda rolled her eyes.

“I am very well aware who it is, thank you,” she said, smirking down at the agent dressed in a black suit and navy-blue tie that made his eyes pop even more. “You can’t park Lola in the front lawn, Agent Coulson.”

A few people snorted.

Coulson’s mouth opened and closed, his eyes twinkling. “I can’t park where I want at my own Academy?”

“It’s only named after you.”

Another wave of laughter and amusement rolled through the students. Melinda closed her eyes and let it wash over her. “Okay, everyone to class! I’m sure Agent Coulson will be more than willing to give a talk in exchange for his car not being towed.”

He walked toward her, jogging lightly up the stairs as the crowd dispersed. “Hi,” he said when he reached the top.

Melinda didn’t move from where she leaned against the railing. “Got tired of seeing the world?”

“Thought it was time to see an important part of it.”

She inhaled deeply, not hiding how her breath caught. Coulson looked down at her with a smile.

“You look good,” Melinda said.

He smirked. “Silicone can be deceiving.” He looked down. “You don’t look bad yourself.”

She could tell his eyes lingered on her collarbone, dipping quickly to catch the small amount of cleavage her crème colored shirt exposed. Melinda straightened up, pushing her chest forward. Not for the first time wishing she could sense what he felt.

Coulson’s right hand twitched at his side. “So, are you going to show me around?”

Melinda smirked. “I guess I’ll have to. And you really do have to talk.”

He groaned as he followed her.

Melinda walked him through the main building, the first floor of which served as an open space where students could mingle, relax, work on projects, and grab food from various cafes. The entire building was made of glass, letting a lot of sunshine and warmth in even during the cold months.

“What are the upper floors?” Coulson asked, stopping right over a black eagle carved on the floor, looking up.

“Offices, mostly. Admin work and all other paperwork is usually taken care of there. The third floor is halls and meeting rooms, the fourth is archives.”

“Anything classified in it?” He asked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Keep it moving, agent.”

“Mack is still adamant on not having an official operations division then?”

“He is, but when some of your funding comes from the government…”

Coulson nodded. “Scouts.”

“We can’t afford to lose our best cadets who might go on to be better agents for field work, so we have to offer them advanced trainings.”

“I’m guessing Mack isn’t too thrilled about that.”

Melinda snorted. “I try not to bring it up unless absolutely necessary.”

Coulson looked around once they walked outside of the back door of the main building. “Do you have a library?”

“Big enough to please even a dork like you.”

“Ouch!” Coulson turned to her with a smirk. “The shade has only gotten worse.”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him. “Shade?”

“Daisy has been teaching Sousa and I some new words.”

She hummed. “I’ll have to have a _word_ with her.”

Coulson chuckled, looking down, and then up at her through his eyelashes.

Melinda wet her lips. “Did you get to read James Joyce in Ireland? In pubs?”

“I did.”

“I’m glad.” Melinda started walking but froze when she felt his long fingers circle her wrist. “What?”

“I kept thinking how you were supposed to be there with me. You said you wanted to.”

She swallowed. “That wasn’t me… technically speaking.”

Coulson looked down at their hands, smirking. “Technically, I’m not that Coulson either.”

Melinda moved closer to him, twisting her wrist so she could grip his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Phil…”

“Don’t worry, no life crises going on. The button is tucked away safely in my desk.”

Melinda smiled. “Good, because I might have a riot on my hands if you don’t talk.”

Coulson laughed. “Where are we off to, Dean?”

She groaned. “I hate that title. I did nothing to earn it.”

“You are the woman who put all this together,” Coulson said, rushing ahead of her to hold open the door of a smaller building they had walked to as they talked.

She smiled as she squeezed by him, her left arm brushing his chest. This building was made of red bricks and black, heavy doors. It looked like it had been there before the new campus was built around it. The staircases were wooden and tight, the windows smaller. The hallways barely large for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder, so Coulson followed Melinda as she walked a few steps ahead.

“The tittle is just for show. There is an actual team of people who know what the hell they are doing. I just oversee their meetings,” she said, pressing her thumb on the biometric pad at the end of the hallway.

The door clicked open and she pushed in. Coulson whistled. Melinda had the best view of the campus, and he was sure, of sunsets as well. The office was small, but it looked lived in. The bookshelf was littered with heavy volumes but also photographs and trinkets. Coulson could smell jasmine and green tea mixing in a corner thanks to a diffuser.

“Spend a lot of time here?”

Melinda smiled, leaning against the desk as she looked at him. “I try to go home now and then. But I do come here when I need some peace and quiet and to get away from all the,” she waved her hand in the air, “feelings and emotions.”

Coulson nodded. “No wonder you picked the building farthest away from campus, and with some heavy doors for good measure.”

Melinda smiled, tilting her head to the right.

“How’s that going by the way?”

“If someone told me a year ago I would actually… not mind sensing other people’s feelings, I would have punched them in the face.”

Coulson plopped down in one of the two large red leather seats. “How so?”

Melinda huffed, rolling her eyes. “How much time do you have?”

“Hey, I’m fully charged.”

She snorted as she walked to the coffee table in the corner of the office. Melinda filled two glasses with whiskey and walked back to Coulson, handing him one of the drinks before sitting in the seat across from him. They toasted in silence and took a few sips.

“So?”

Melinda shrugged. “I get to sense when they are afraid, or anxious about a test. Or when they are confused, so I spend the next lecture reviewing before moving on. Sometimes, I sense their disinterest, or their lack of motivation, and I make sure to stop and remind them why we are all here.”

Coulson looked at her for a few moments after she was done speaking. He smiled. “Who are you, and what have you done with Melinda May?”

She rolled her eyes, throwing her head back, laughing.

“I guess the timelines changed us,” Coulson said, placing his empty glass on the small table between the chairs.

Melinda nodded and finished hers. “It’s not like I can get rid of this…ability. But I do need to turn it off now and then.”

“Must be nice to hang out with me then.”

She pursed her lips, looking at him.

Coulson raised his hands. “I told you, no life crisis. Or artificial life, I should say.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him. “How about lunch?”

“How about I make you a home cooked meal? When was the last time you had one of those?”

“You might be artificial, but you’re just as annoying.”

~*~

She drove them to the grocery store down the block from her apartment, after making sure Lola was parked in her spot at the Academy. Coulson threatened to sue if she got towed. The store was not big, but he still took his time. They started with the produce. Coulson picked up strawberries and peaches, knocked on a watermelon and held it up to his ear. Melinda laughed. She felt the curiosity of one of the employees she chatted with now and then. She rarely stayed long in the fresh produce section, and she had never brought anyone with her when shopping so far.

Coulson added fingerling potatoes and kale to their cart and headed over to the meat section to look at the steak selection. Melinda picked up rosemary and thyme, tickling him when she went back to the cart. He yelped and turned to her with a smile. She dragged him to the wine section, he rolled his eyes, but gave in and added a bottle of Haig next to her red Merlot.

“Do we need dessert?” Coulson asked.

Melinda raised her eyebrow at him. “Would you like dessert?”

The look he shot her was short of the words “I’d rather eat something else” and Melinda shivered, thinking of the old days, when they were young agents and the world seemed theirs for the taking. They lost so much time. She slipped her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked to the bakery. A cake, two pints of ice cream, and a can of whipped cream latter, they paid for their groceries and walked out holding a bag each.

“It looks like you’re a regular,” Coulson said as he loaded the bags in the trunk.

“Why, cause’ everyone was nice to me?”

“No, cause’ they all kept looking at me like they couldn’t believe you have male friends,” Coulson said, leaning against the raised hood as Melinda stood next to him.

His eyes kept flickering to her lips.

Melinda cleared her throat. “Let’s go, I’m starving!”

~*~

She tried not to be too nervous about showing Coulson around her apartment. He had seen her places between missions when she hadn’t had time to clean, and littered with tissue when she had a cold, but it still felt strange. He walked in slowly after her, took his shoes off at the door, looked around for a few minutes.

The apartment was sparsely decorated, the living room held a TV mounted on the wall, a shelf, a coffee table, and a white couch. Melinda was not able to cook, but she could grow plants. They currently lined the window still that got the most light. The taller ones were on the floor. Coulson headed for the small kitchen.

“Looks brand new,” he said, pointing at the stove top.

Melinda threw a roll of paper towels at his head.

“So, what are your usual takeout spots?” He asked, hanging his jacket on the back of one of the chairs by the island and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Melinda stared at the hairy forearms. It still confused her when she didn’t see the metallic circles running across his left forearm, looking like a bracelet out of place. She blinked, looking back up at him.

“I can cook,” Melinda said, crossing her arms.

“You can,” Coulson said, looking at her, “It’s just not very edible, usually.”

Her mouth opened and closed but she couldn’t come up with a witty reply. Coulson laughed and she laughed with him. He got to work, prepping the steaks, and marinating them. Melinda leaned against the kitchen wall and watched him work. He fit right into her small space, like he had been there many times before.

She started setting the table, but Coulson said eating on the couch would be fine. The bottle of wine had cooled enough so Melinda poured them some. His fingers dragged across the back of her hand when she handed him a glass and she gasped. Coulson smirked, not trying to hide that he had done that on purpose.

“If you’re going to hover you might as well cut the potatoes,” he said after gulping down half the wine.

Melinda smacked his ass with a dish towel but started doing what he asked. She was so lost in the motion of the knife that she didn’t sense him behind her until Coulson’s right hand covered hers. She jumped and his left hand squeezed her hip, holding her in place. Melinda moaned when his groin pressed against her ass.

“Easy there, you’re dangerous enough when you’re not wielding a knife.’

“You’re the one who told me to be helpful.”

Coulson hummed, gathering her hair with his left hand, moving it over her left shoulder. “That was before I realized you suck at cutting things.”

Melinda turned in his arms, the knife falling on the cutting board with a thud. “Oh yeah? So, what’s my punishment?”

His eyes darted all over her face, going back to her lips each time. Melinda’s tongue peeked out to wet them. The oven beeped.

“No dinner, if I don’t check on the steaks.”

She chucked the rest of her wine as she watched him bend down to take out the steaks.

“I make good basic,” he said, platting their food.

They ended up eating on the floor, plates on their laps. Melinda smiled watching Coulson sit cross legged with no problem. He had not been able to do that even when he was younger. After they finished their bottle of wine he went back to the kitchen and cut up the fruit, adding some whipped cream to their bowls, a slice of cake, and topping it all off with a scoop of ice cream each. Melinda’s eyes kept going back to the right corner of his mouth where a drop of whipped cream was stuck. She swallowed when Coulson’s tongue peeked out to lick it away.

He opened the whiskey, poured them a double, and leaned back against the couch with a content smile. They talked about their friends. Coulson said he was planning to visit Fitzsimmons before Christmas, drop off Alya’s presents, maybe have Mack make her a mini version of Lola she could drive. Melinda leaned her head on the couch and smiled at him.

“I wonder if Ward will be different in the timeline that we left Deke in,” she said, and then blinked, squeezing her eyes tight. “Wow, maybe I am getting old and can’t handle my drinks anymore.”

Coulson sat up, placing his glass on the floor before turning to her. “No, I’ve been wondering about that too.”

Melinda smiled at him. She blinked the tears away when her vision began to blur.

“I’d like to hope that in that timeline Hand got to him, just like in the Framework. That she makes him a better person, a good agent.”

She nodded. “Do you think we even join?”

He smirked, staring at the wall in front of him. “If Fury is dead…

“But Deke could go looking for us.”

Coulson snorted. “Can you imagine him trying to convince Lian May that the half-broken Shield we left behind is good enough for you?”

Melinda punched him in the arm. “Or trying to convince you that you are destined for greater things in life than being a nerdy professor?”

“Hey! I recall someone liking me being a nerdy teacher in the Framework?” Coulson laughed, blinking slowly while looking at her. “If we never meet, maybe Bahrain never happens. Maybe you and Andrew get a happy ending in that timeline.”

Melinda swallowed, looking down so she could hide the tear that rolled down her cheek. She finished her drink, hissing at the fire it ignited while it slid down her throat. Coulson’s palm cupping her cheek made her jump, but she didn’t pull back. He was much closer when she looked up, so close she could feel his exhale tickle her nose. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, earthy cologne and the whiskey on his tongue.

“I wonder if you’ll taste the same,” she said, looking at him.

His Adam’s Apple bobbed. “I don’t even know if the memory I have of your taste is true.”

Melinda hummed when his lips finally pressed against hers. She exhaled. He swallowed her whimper with his kiss. She licked the inside of his mouth while Coulson licked her lips. He sucked her flesh in small sips, moaning each time. Melinda felt the familiar pulse between her legs, shifted against him until she was grinding her crotch on his knee. Coulson groaned, his mouth leaving hers to bite her neck.

“Took you long enough,” Melinda said as she leaned against the couch again.

Coulson copied her, panting. “I actually didn’t come here planning to do this.”

She turned to look at him. “I’m glad you did, however.”

“Melinda…”

She reached out and covered his right hand with her left. “Don’t ruin it.”

“I should go.”

“Stay. Even if just to sleep.”

Melinda knew he was calculating the possibilities of the night turning into something more. He squeezed his eyes tight and she couldn’t help but smirk. He didn’t need sleep and she was sure he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep next to her.

“You’ve drank a lot,” Coulson finally said, turning to her.

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him. “I can still kick your ass.”

“Yeah, but now I can dodge you and then you’d get tired eventually.”

She glared for a moment before snorting. “Suit yourself, Coulson.”

His lips were soft as he kissed her cheek. “I’ll go back to my hotel room.”

“I drove you here, remember?”

“I’m a robot, remember?”

Melinda rolled her eyes.

She walked him out, humming when his lips captured the left corner of her mouth in a light kiss before he headed out. Melinda put the dishes in the sink and told herself she would do them in the morning. She took a cold shower, but it didn’t ease the throbbing between her legs each time she thought about their kiss. That night she rubbed her clit to orgasm, biting her lip not to scream Coulson’s name when she came.

~*~

Coulson texted her the following day, under the pretense of checking on her hangover. Melinda shook her head with a smirk as she replied, reassuring him that she was fine. She let him play a game of chicken, not wanting to push him too hard. But he still owed her a talk and she reminded him of that.

He had showed up a month before finals and Melinda had plenty to do. She liked to take it slower around this time, tried to be in tune with her students a little more, made sure she was available even out of office hours.

Mack liked to be at the Academy around this time as well. She tried to steer him away from the Operations classes. There was no point in hiding that they were back to being considered a Spy Agency, but the classes Mack had wanted on the curriculum; the special EMT training for supernatural events response teams were going well.

Melinda was surprised to see how many of her students genuinely wanted to help. She did use her powers to sense the ones who had any sort of prejudice or second agenda and veto them out of the program. Sometimes, Melinda wondered what would have happened if agents who understood supernatural powers had been sent in to save Katya and her mother instead of her, or even all the gifted individual they had encountered while aboard the Bus.

“You’re late!” she said to Mack and Flint as they approached the table she occupied in the dining hall.

“I thought it was ‘dramatic’ when the person in charge was late?” Flint said, looking at Mack.

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at them.

“Uh, yeah, she is still the person in charge, buddy” Mack said, patting his ward on the back.

Flint rolled his eyes, but Melinda could feel how delighted he was to have his role model around. She tried to tune out, not wanting to intrude.

“Yoyo couldn’t make it?”

Mack smiled. “She’s a little busy packing and planning our trip to Bogota to see her mother.”

“Big trip. I’m sure you’re nervous.”

Mack straightened up. “Stay out of my feelings, Melinda.”

She smirked, not wanting to push. If he had an announcement to make, she was sure it would come when they were both ready.

“How are things going here?”

“Nothing major. Coulson’s been around.”

“He’s so cool! And it makes me cooler automatically cause’ I can say I knew him when he wasn’t a robot.” Flint froze. “Sorry, Agent May!”

“What will make you cooler is paying attention in classes and passing your exams. You won’t become an agent cause’ you know people,” Mack said. He turned to Melinda. “Did Coulson say if he plans to stay?”

“I’m sure I can convince him.”

Mack and Flint looked at each other. Melinda smirked at their discomfort but let them feel it.

He called after a week.

“He lives,” Melinda said when she answered.

“I know right? With my track record I can’t blame you for worrying.”

“Who said I was worried?”

Coulson snorted. “I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch?”

“Gonna have to wait till next week when oral exams are over, and I’m done seeing agents kick each other for a grade.”

“I’ll make sure to stay busy till then.”

“Just make sure you don’t get so busy you end up leaving.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Melinda smirked down at her phone when the call ended and headed to her last class of the day.

Coulson texted her an eggplant emoji. Melinda frowned at the screen. A round of pings followed a minute later. Daisy’s name appeared on screen, telling her to dismiss that last text from Coulson. She shook her head laughing and headed down the front stairs of the Academy. He was there, leaning against Lola, ankles crossed and hands in his pockets. Melinda tried not to be giddy, she wasn’t a teenager anymore.

“Since when do you wear dresses?” Coulson asked, his eyes running up and down her body.

“Since today is my half-day.”

Melinda was well aware the dress barely reached her knees, and the neckline was far more risqué than her usual work attire. But seeing the look on Coulson’s face made it all worth it. His eyes kept darting all over her body, studying the bright flowery pattern of her dress.

“Why did Daisy tell me to ignore your eggplant emoji?”

Coulson flushed, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I meant to text you that I found this Italian restaurant that had amazing eggplant parmesan, but I was using dictation, and all it did was text you the eggplant.”

Melinda blinked. “But why did Daisy text me five times within thirty seconds?”

He snorted. “Apparently, that’s the dick emoji when sexting.”

She laughed so hard a few of the cadets walking by stopped and stared.

“Let’s go. Your dress is causing too much of a commotion,” Coulson said with a smirk.

“Oh? I can always go change.”

Melinda started to walk away, smirking when she felt Coulson’s hands grip her hips, pulling her to him as he turned her. She hit his chest, gasping when he didn’t stagger back. She thought she felt muscles contracting, even though she knew that wasn’t entirely true, but her attention was focused on something lower.

“You look perfect, and I’m starving,” Coulson said, his eyes flickering to her lips as he spoke.

Melinda smirked and ran her hand down his chest as she moved back and walked around Lola’s hood to jump in the passenger seat. The late May weather was too nice for the stuffy, pretentious restaurant Coulson had in mind, so instead they got paninis and sat on the grass at a nearby park. Melinda lied down once she was done with her food, smiling up at Coulson as she stretched and blinked the sunlight away from her eyes.

“You look content,” he said, stuffing the last piece of his panini in his mouth.

“I am.”

“I’m happy for you.”

Melinda extended her right hand, running her fingers down Coulson’s left forearm, circling the space where the metal should be. He swallowed, a light shiver causing his breath to come out in a huff. She watched as he closed his eyes, smiling.

“How much of that do you feel?” Melinda asked.

Coulson cleared his throat. “Enough to be embarrassed if I have to stand up anytime soon.”  
Melinda jerked her hand back. “Oh, sorry.”

His blue eyes found her face. “Don’t be. It’s been a long time since I felt your touch like this.”  
Melinda took a deep breath. “Nothing is stopping us now.”

“I bet you an alien will fall out of the sky the second I lean in to kiss you.”

She sat up, crashing her lips to his. Melinda heard his surprised gasp and giggled as she crawled into his lap. Coulson’s muscle memory had no doubts. His hands held her hips for a few moments before his left one slid down her lower back to grip her ass, his right one ran up her spine to grasp her neck and hold her head in place as he deepened their kiss. They parted when Melinda needed to breathe.

Coulson leaned his forehead against hers. “Do you think we really have a chance?”

“Well, you can’t really die this time, unless you choose to self-sacrifice for the greater good.” Melinda chuckled, running her hand through the short hair at the base of his neck.

“And we have a whole new agency making sure it doesn’t come to that.”

He pulled back. “I won’t take this lightly.”

“If this were a game, you’d already be in my bed, Coulson.”

He kissed her again, harder, with more urgency. His lips sucking and nipping as his right hand spanned her belly, rubbing wide circles that made Melinda mewl. When she squirmed, desperate for air, Coulson groaned, only allowing her a few seconds of oxygen.

“If we get arrested for public indecency, I can’t make it go away. And Daisy is still in Space,” Melinda said, between pants.

Coulson squeezed his eyes shut; his breathing labored. She could feel him under her, hard and insistent. Melinda smirked at the realization that he could still communicate how much he wanted her. It made warmth spread through her and she moaned, realizing she was so turned on there probably was a wet patch on the front of his pants.

“Let’s go back to Lola,” he finally said.

“Great idea.” Melinda got up on shaky legs, smirking when she looked down. “You might want to, ahem, fold your jacket over your arm.”

Coulson smirked up at her.

They walked back to Lola slowly, even though Melinda’s entire body was buzzing. They held hands as they walked through the park. Coulson pulled her closer and wrapped his right arm around her waist as they crossed the street. He didn’t let go when they reached the car, shoving her against the passenger door instead. He threw his jacket in the driver’s seat and moved his body between Melinda’s slightly spread legs. She subtly rubbed her groin against his, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“Fuck.” Coulson mumbled it as he kissed up and down her neck.

“Mmmm, that would definitely be nice.”

He pulled back, chuckling. “Not yet. I want to do it right, this time around. I want to woo you. I want dates.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “You get one date. Let’s see how it goes.”

He smirked. “Get in the car.”

“I feel like Lola might be jealous,” Melinda said as she buckled in.

Coulson smirked as he put on his shades and started the car. They rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes. The purr of the engine almost lulled Melinda to sleep, the warmth of the sun not helping her stay awake. She jumped when she felt Coulson’s right hand on her left knee.

“Can I help you?” she asked, moving further down on the seat, widening her thighs just slightly.

Coulson didn’t answer. He smirked as he brought the top up. Melinda relaxed once they had a little more privacy. His palm was warm and smooth as it slid up her thigh, moving inward as it dipped beneath the fabric of the sundress. They both moaned when his fingers grazed the soaked material of her underwear.

“Can you drive one-handed?” Melinda said, just so she didn’t come right in that moment.

They stopped at a red light and Coulson turned to her with a smirk. “I can do a lot of things one-handed.” He pulled his right hand away, bringing the fingers to his mouth and sucking them. “But not just yet.”

Melinda groaned. “This is so you get your date as soon as possible, isn’t it?”

The light turned green.

“Maybe,” Coulson said.

~*~

She made him wait for their date, almost for a month. Melinda needed the time to settle all end of semester businesses and Mack needed her help with a few situations. Coulson hung around the Academy so much, everyone became used to seeing him wander through campus and the red Corvette being parked illegally in the front lawn. He gave a few talks, attended some lectures. They had lunch together most days. He drove her home every afternoon, kissed her breathless at her doorstep, and retreated with a smirk on his face each time.

They were splitting a large cheese pizza in the dining hall when Melinda’s phone pinged. She held the slice with her teeth as she fished the phone out of her pocket. Coulson laughed. A squeal came through when Melinda answered the call, the screen half covered by a hand that was tapping on it insistently.

“Hi Alya,” they said at the same time.

She giggled.

“Sorry, she thinks she owns every piece of tech in this house,” Fitz said.

Melinda moved across the table to sit on the bench Coulson was on so they could both see. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Fitz struggle to keep the phone away from Alya.

“She doesn’t?” Coulson asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t you two look cozy,” Fitz said, with the same look he’d had the first time the team found out about them.

Coulson looked at her and Melinda smiled.

“Hello guys,” Jemma said, sitting next to Fitz and leaning in so her face was fully on screen.

“Oh, so you knew about them?” Fitz asked when his wife didn’t seem phased by the view in front of them.

“Oh, Fitz!” Jemma said, taking Alya from him with a giggle. “Anyways, we called you just to say that I finally came out with it and told Fitz I will be consulting for Shield on a full-time basis. So, there is no need to sneak around anymore.”

“Yeah, it’s great not to be lied to anymore,” Fitz mumbled.

“Oh please, you will be consulting for us in no time,” Coulson said.

“Nope, I retired.”

“That’s what I said too,” Coulson said, looking at Melinda.

“You two have grown even more gross.” Fitz made a face.

They smirked at each other.

“Fitz, I’ll be sending a package your way,” Coulson said.

“No, no more presents!”

“It’s only one and it’s a Christmas gift.”

“It’s bloody July!”

“Fitz!” Jemma smacked his arm.

“Well, it’s already on its way. With Mack’s love,” Melinda said.

“I’ll make sure to send the bill of the storage unit where all the toys we can no longer fit in the house are,” Fitz said, reaching toward the screen.

“Bye, you guys!” Jemma said.

“Bye, Alya. Be a good girl,” Coulson said before the screen turned black.

Melinda didn’t move her head from his shoulder. She rubbed her face on his jacket, sighing.

“Are you planning to nap on me?” Coulson asked.

She chuckled. “Are you free this Friday?”

“That depends.”

Melinda moved her head to glare up at him. “Oh, so you hovering around campus has nothing to do with the date I owe you?”

Coulson shrugged. “I had a talk to give, remember?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I guess the date wasn’t that important.”

His left hand slid beneath her chin to hold her head up as he moved to face her fully. “When?”

She smirked, starting to feel curiosity mixed with embarrassment from some of the students sitting in the dining hall, watching their Dean be so openly affectionate. “Friday?”

Coulson nodded, kissing her right cheek. “Dress up.”

Melinda groaned.

~*~

She was beginning to regret letting Daisy help her pick an outfit. The girl called just as Melinda was getting out of the shower, and she made the mistake of mentioning that Coulson was taking her on a date. Daisy screamed so loudly; Sousa popped his head in her bunk to make sure she was okay. They were still on Zephyr Three, on their way back to Earth since their mission was over.

“I know you have sexier dresses!” Daisy said for the third time.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I am not trying to be sexy.”

“You’re right, Coulson is so whipped he wouldn’t notice if you wore a sack of potatoes.”

“Whipped,” Melinda repeated, shaking her head. “I’ve been meaning to tell you to stop teaching him slang. He’s too old to say ‘shade’.”  
“He is an LMD and should be up to date with the current terms,” Daisy said, waving her hand in the air.

“Just stick to teaching Daniel.”

Daisy snorted. “So, what are you going to wear?”

Melinda bit her lower lip. “I do have a black dress. Coulson said to dress up so…”

“Oh yeah! Little black dress for the win! Pair it with a killer pair of high heels and you’ll slay.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I hate heels.”

“You’ll be okay. Listen, gotta go. We are entering the Earth’s atmosphere and there might be some turbulence.”

“Have a safe landing.” Melinda smiled at the screen for a few moments after Daisy disconnected. She frowned when it pinged, showing a notification from Elena.

_I’d say bring extra-large condoms, but I don’t think Coulson needs them anymore LOL!!!!!_

Melinda groaned. Of course, Daisy had told her. She chuckled, shaking her head. It had been a long time since she had felt the excitement that accompanied a date, even if she knew Coulson well. She was curious to know where he would take her.

In the end, she decided on a black wrap dress with spaghetti straps. She threw on a flowery kimono coverup that was light, letting the right-side slide down her shoulder. Melinda glared at the red stilettos that had been a birthday present from the girls a few years ago and had never been worn, but decided they deserved a night out as well. She was dabbing perfume behind her ears and on her neck when the doorbell rang.

“Wow!” Coulson’s jaw dropped.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she stood at the doorstep. “You don’t have to try that hard.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think you have looked in the mirror yet. You look… amazing.”

She felt her cheeks heat up. “Let me just get my purse.”

Coulson was still looking at her with that dazed look on his face when she came back. Melinda walked toward him, stopping when their noses almost touched. She rested her right hand on his jacket and slid it up until her fingers stroked his neck. He leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Do we have to go out?” Coulson asked.

Melinda snorted. “You’re the one who basically forced me to dress up so, yes!”

He groaned, his right hand gripping her ass. “Let’s go before I carry you back inside.”

Coulson wasn’t able to keep his hands to himself during the car ride. At one-point Melinda had to sink her nails in the seat’s leather when his middle finger slipped inside of her. She could see the marks she left and almost apologized to Lola for the damage. Coulson opened her door with a self-satisfied smirk.

Melinda purposefully lingered when she got out of the car, resting her right hand low on his belly, her thumb stroking right above the leather belt. She looked around. The neighborhood seemed nice and quiet, but she didn’t know of any restaurants in the area. Coulson’s nose was a mere inch away from her face when she turned to him.

“Ready?” he asked.

His breath tickled her cheek and Melinda shivered. “What do you have planned, Coulson?”

He simply smirked, tugging her along. Her heels clicked on the pavement, but they didn’t have to walk too far. Coulson turned right and Melinda crashed into him. She huffed and he smirked, pulling her closer, his right hand gripping her ass. She traced his jaw with her right finger.

“Are we there yet?”

Coulson smirked again, knocking on a wooden door Melinda had not even realized was there. Being out of field work was making her sloppy. She found she didn’t care too much because Coulson licked her lips as they waited. The door rustled and then creaked open.

“Welcome to the Golden Goose,” the host said.

Melinda smiled as Coulson passed him a ten-dollar bill and followed the guy. “Another speakeasy?” she asked.

“I like the privacy,” Coulson said.

She slipped her left hand into the crook of his right arm. “Alcohol is not illegal anymore, Coulson.”

He stopped when the host did, took the chance to kiss her neck. “Some other stuff is still… frowned upon.”  
Melinda frowned at him and Coulson smirked.

“Your table is ready. The waitress is instructed only to stop by if signaled. Enjoy your evening,” the host said, smiling at Melinda as he walked by them.

Coulson motioned for her to go in first. The dark red leather was smooth and cold as she slid into the booth. Melinda shivered. Coulson slid next to her, leaving barely any room between them, their thighs brushing. He looked at her while she looked around. There was something peculiar about the place. The ambiance reminded Melinda of a few high-class gentlemen’s club she had raided in the past, but she could not see anything suggestive happening.

She did notice the small things, however. The way the women moved when the men were looking at them, the couples that were half-hidden in the dark corners. The flashes of leather and straps. Low sounds coming from above them. Melinda even heard a whip whistle in the calm air of the club. The feelings she was getting were also strange; arousal mixed with pain, excitement with a layer of nervousness.

She turned to Coulson with a raised eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

He smirked. “Only that I intend to enjoy your company entirely tonight.” His right hand traced her collarbone, before he cupped her left breast, thumb running over the half-hard nipple.

Melinda whimpered, closing her eyes. “Why here?”

“We can be anyone we want, here. Or no one at all.”

She opened her eyes, finding his. “I like that. Even if just for tonight.”

Coulson nodded. He signaled the waitress to come over and ordered two whiskeys while still looking at Melinda. She could feel herself flush and wasn’t sure why she felt embarrassed. But she didn’t recall ever seeing this intense stare from him. Not even in Tahiti. Coulson’s blue eyes looked almost black in the lighting of the place. They kept darting all over her face, stopping longer at her lips each time. Melinda lurched forward, kissing him. They only stopped when the waitress cleared her throat.

He handed her one of the crystal glasses, holding his with his left hand. “To us.”

“To the future. Whatever it might be,” Melinda said.

They clinked their glasses lightly, both knocking back their drinks in one go. He snorted, putting his glass down. Melinda took a deep breath as she felt the heat spread through her. Coulson pulled her closer, but there was no urgency this time. She simply rested her head on his left shoulder and they people watched for a bit. Everyone was discreet and Melinda was growing accustomed to the variety of emotions wrapping around her like a blanket. But some were affecting her more than others.

“How long have you known about this place for?” she asked.

Coulson rubbed her left arm. “More than a decade.”

She craned her neck to look at him without lifting her head from his shoulder. “I knew you had a dark side.”

He smirked down at her. “You’ll find my taste is rather mild, compared to what goes down in here.”

Melinda giggled, her stomach rumbling. This time the waitress came without even being asked and she was rather grateful. She ordered a cheeseburger and Coulson ordered a steak, and two beers. She stuffed the bun in her face, not caring if her lipstick got smudged, raising her eyebrow when she realized he was looking at her with a smile.

“What?”

“Nothing, just missed seeing you eat.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, wiping grease from her chin. “Do you start to feel hungry if you miss a meal?”

Coulson shrugged. “I can turn it off, so to speak. I just… I like not to.”

“Eat up then. You still have a lot to do, tonight.”

The look he gave her almost made Melinda choke on her bite of food. They were distracted by a scene that was becoming rather heated on one of the second-floor balconies across the room. The whipping was loud and intense, the moans of the submissive rising in pitch. Melinda cleared her throat, trying not to squirm in her seat, but she could feel her clit throb. She tried to take deep breaths, shut out the feelings. She did not want to intrude, but this was a new environment and the person projecting them was enjoying every second of their punishment.

Melinda closed her eyes and whimpered. She heard the rustle of fabric drag across the leather and opened her eyes to find Coulson much closer to her, his eyes worried.

“I’m fine,” she said, taking a deep breath. “It’s just… a lot.”

Coulson gripped her neck, pulling her closer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t reali—

He stopped because Melinda moaned. She would have been embarrassed had it happened anywhere else but everyone around them was too involved into their own little scenes to care. She dug her fingernails in the leather. Coulson’s hand moved from her neck. Melinda squeezed her thighs, beginning to rub them together.

“Keep…keep talking!”

Coulson cleared his throat. “You look so beautiful in this light, Mel. Like you’re glowing.”

She smiled, leaning her head against the high back of the booth.

He moved closer, his breath tickling her right ear. “I want to run my tongue all over your collarbone and learn your tase again. Lick the sweat and the perfume you have on.”

Melinda mewled. She could feel wetness pool between her legs.

“I missed your scent when I was a floating head in a fucking television.”

She laughed, the sound turning into a gasp when she squeezed her legs too abruptly.

“Are you almost there?” Coulson asked.

Melinda’s hips ground against the seat. “Oh yes…”

“I can’t wait to have you spread out in front of me, naked and dripping, all mine.”

The wave of heat that spread through Melinda almost chocked her. She reached for Coulson’s hand and squeezed until it passed. She opened her eyes, looking for his.

“That was a first,” he said, smirking.

“Take me home, please.”

“We haven’t had dessert yet.”

“You can have that at home.”

Coulson slapped far more bills than the price of their dinner plus tip on the table and stood. She smirked when she caught the motion of his right hand, subtly tugging at the crotch of his dress pants. He held his hand out and almost pulled her out of the booth.

Melinda didn’t remember how she got to the car, or how they got on the highway. All she knew was that Coulson kissed her at every red light, after he parked Lola in front of her building. He carried her up the stairs, putting her down to unlock the door, only then breaking their kiss. She went in first.

Melinda turned when she heard the decisive click of the lock. She gasped when Coulson picked her up. He gripped her right thigh as Melinda wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He stood in her hallway for a moment, looking up at her as she caressed his left temple.

“We can always stop if....”

Melinda smiled down at him. “Not even if an alien falls in my living room.”

Coulson laughed, stretching his neck to kiss her. He carried her to the bed as he continued their kiss, his motions jolting Melinda in his arms. She moaned when the soaked crotch of her underwear rubbed against his erection. Coulson tossed her on the bed, rested his knees either side of her body, and looked down at her with a smirk.

Melinda thought it was going to be rushed, hot and urgent, completely ravishing. He took his time instead. His right hand cupped her cheek, tucked her hair behind her ear before it slid slower, resting on her sternum. Coulson watched his hand move with the rise and fall of her chest. He slid it to the right, cupping her breast, and Melinda moaned. The strap of her dress had slid off her shoulder and he pulled it further down, groaning when he saw bare flesh.

Melinda hissed when his thumb and forefinger pinched her budding nipple. Coulson seemed intrigued, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he repeated the motion. He pulled and pinched, varying in intensity until her nipple was rock hard and Melinda was squirming on the bed.

“Coulson,” she said between gasps. “Please!”

He looked up, smirking. “You’re right, I should treat them equally,” he said, his hand sliding across her chest to pull the left strap of her dress down as well.

Melinda whimpered, her hips grinding on the bed. She wanted him to rip off her thong and fuck her until she screamed, but it seemed like he had other plans. Coulson began the same sweet torture, pulls and pinches. A few times he squeezed the nipple so hard it throbbed. Melinda groaned.

Coulson looked up at her. “You like that, Mel?”

She groaned again. “You know I do.”

“Technically, I don’t.” He kissed her sternum.

Melinda’s eyes stung. She reached out and touched his head, her vision blurry. Coulson took her hand and kissed it, sucking her fingers into his mouth one by one. She bit her lower lip, throwing her head back with a moan when the sight in front of her became too much.

“I want to learn you again,” he said, his fingers tracing her collarbone. “I need to.”

She nodded, eyes closed, head shoved back against the mattress. Melinda could feel herself getting wetter with each touch, but she didn’t dare ask him to go faster. Coulson tugged her dress down her body, jolting her lightly.

“I could do this forever,” Coulson said, crawling up her body until his face hovered over hers.

Melinda stroked his cheek with her fingers. “I don’t have forever, Phil.”

His lips twitched in a half smile before he bent down to kiss her quickly. His wet lips dragged down her chin, tickled her throat. He lapped at the sweat that had pooled on her sternum, biting the sides of her breasts. When Melinda moaned, he looked up, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Son of a bitch!” Melinda almost sat up when his mouth wrapped around her right nipple.

Coulson chuckled around her breast and pushed her back down, sucking the flesh harder. She moaned and whimpered, desperate to touch her clit, finger her throbbing pussy, but Coulson had pinned her wrists with his right hand. He massaged her other breast with his left one. The smooth palm dragged on her already sensitive nipple and Melinda almost sobbed, gasping from the overstimulation.

He let her nipple go with a wet pop and looked up at her. “Okay?”

“Yes, just…” Melinda moaned. “I want you.”

Coulson smirked, his chin resting on belly. He looked up at her like a content puppy and Melinda couldn’t help but run her fingers through his hair.

“How can you be so calm?”

“I’m a robot.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Not according to the bulge in your pants.”

They started at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. Coulson kissed her belly.

“I want to taste you.” His fingers gripped the cotton of her thong. “All of you.”

Melinda nodded. She watched as he slid the thong down her thighs, raising her legs in the air to aid him taking it off. Coulson wrapped his right arm around her knees and held her legs in the air like that. She moaned when he dove face first, his tongue licking her wet entrance. He repeated the motion, going slower each time, moaning as he lapped at her folds.

“Oh fuck… oh!” Melinda fisted the sheets.

Coulson hummed. He put her legs down, pushing her thighs open so he could fit between them. Melinda squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pushed her up on the bed, so he had more space. She pulled his hair, but he didn’t seem to mind. She moaned as his tongue flicked her clit. Melinda knew it was swollen and peeking out of its hood, but he didn’t remember she couldn’t take too much direct stimulation.

“Easy… oh…. Easy, please.” She pulled his hair lightly, making him move his head away.

Coulson looked up, frowning. “Did I hurt you?”

Melinda shook her head. “It’s just too… I’m really sensitive there and I enjoy wide circles around it more than rubbing it directly.”

He grinned, licking his lips. She could see a patch of wetness on his chin and reached out to wipe it away. Coulson caught her fingers and sucked them into his mouth, moaning. Melinda bit her lower lip, her breathing speeding up. She needed more so she decided to move things along. She rolled over, squealing when he gripped her by the ankles and pulled her to him.

“Not so fast,” Coulson said, pinning her torso down with his, his dress shirt rubbing against her naked back. “I wasn’t done with you.”

Melinda squirmed, rolling her eyes. “Later. You can do whatever you want to me later. I just want you inside.”

His only response was a hum. Melinda shivered as he kissed down her spine. She moaned and leaned her head down on the comforter when Coulson bit her right ass cheek, slapping it right after. He did the same to the left one and Melinda almost growled. He shoved his face between her legs again and she raised her hips to give him more space. She was basically kneeling on the bed, her weight leaning on her elbows, hips grinding against his face but all she could hear from Coulson were the staccato moans as he shoved his tongue in her dripping pussy. He replaced his tongue with his index and middle finger and fingered her roughly and quickly while he sucked her clit.

Melinda reached behind her with her right hand, gripping the short hair at the base of his neck. “Yes, yes, don’t stop…don’t stop… don’t stop!” She was so raw she wanted to push his head away, but she could feel she was close.

Coulson doubled his effort, not straying his course. He had always been good at following directions and Melinda couldn’t believe that even after all these years, all the time wasted, all the false starts, all the dying and the suffering, he was still so eager to please her. It was like—

“Oh fuck!”

Coulson moaned as Melinda screamed. Her orgasm rushed through her before her brain could process it all. Her body froze, her back muscles popping. She dug her fingernails in his skull, but Coulson just groaned as he continued to lap at her, easing her through the wave he had created. When it finally ebbed, she collapsed face first on the mattress with a huff.

He chuckled.

Melinda whimpered when she felt his tongue lapping around her sensitive folds and pushed his head away gently. She turned on her back and twisted her neck so she could look at him around her closed legs. Coulson was kneeling on the floor, looking at her like he had discovered something new in the world.

“I want you,” she said.

Coulson swallowed. “I haven’t really…”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.”

Melinda huffed, sitting up. She crawled to the edge of the bed. Coulson rose on his knees, hands gripping her hips. He kissed her belly and she almost forgot what she was going to say. She ran her hands through his short hair, dragging her fingernails across his skull, smiling when Coulson moaned.

“If you can feel this, there is no reason to worry you won’t feel…more,” Melinda said, placing a kiss at the top of his head.

He pulled back, looking up at her. “What if it doesn’t feel the same?”

“It doesn’t have to feel the same. We aren’t the same people we were thirty years ago, or even ten years ago, remember? This can be something new.”

Coulson sighed, tracing patterns on her belly with his index finger. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Coulson! This isn’t about me.” Melinda moved back, cupping his face in her hands, pulling it up. “This is about us, now. Trust me, there is no version of you, in no timeline, that I don’t love. Not because of how good you are in bed, because this is more than just sex. I love how you love me. And I love _you_ , Phil Coulson.” Her right hand had drifted to the middle of his chest, tracing the invisible lines of scar tissue that was only a ghost between them now.

Coulson looked into her eyes the entire time, the blue of them clouded by tears. He stood up, bending down to kiss her. His left-hand cupped Melinda’s head as his soft lips travelled all over her face. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Elena was going to remind me to use extra-large condoms until she realized we don’t really need them,” she mumbled, kissing his neck.

Coulson groaned. “How does she even know what size—

Melinda pulled back, raising her left eyebrow at him.

“Maybe don’t talk about my…assets with our teammates?”

“You were dead, Coulson.”

He snorted. “I think that makes it worse.”

She sighed, tipping her head back. “Can we go back to the matter at hand?”

Coulson blushed when Melinda nodded toward the tented front of his pants. He looked down and then back up at her with a shy smirk. She couldn’t resist kissing him, her right hand sliding down his chest until it gripped the insistent bulge there.

Coulson moaned. “Fuck that feels good.”

Melinda pulled back, watching his face as she traced the outline of his hard shaft over his clothes. Coulson’s eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, his chest heaving. She could see the flush on his skin through the first few open buttons of his shirt and popped the rest of the buttons with her left hand, revealing his bare chest. Melinda licked her lips looking at his torso, still tight but not overly muscular, sprinkled with light hair. She liked when he didn’t wear an undershirt, reminded her of that mission in Miami such a long time ago. Melinda traced his nipples with her index fingers, smirking when he gasped.

“I thought you wanted to move this along?” Coulson asked, opening his eyes.

She tilted her head to the right. “Oh? Are you in a hurry?”

He growled, covering the hand gripping his shaft, squeezing tighter. “This is.”

Melinda choked on her reply. His words spread warmth through her, making her mewl. Coulson had always been better with words than her, even in bed. She fell back, pulling him with her. They giggled as they rolled around on the mattress, trying to get comfortable. Melinda scooted up toward the pillows, resting her head on them with a sigh. She spread her thighs for him.

Coulson undid his fly slowly, not even bothering to pull down his pants all the way. He hissed as he pulled his cock out, his right hand a tight fist around the shaft. He jerked himself off quickly, biting his lower lip.

Melinda’s hips jumped watching him. “Phil, please…please…I need you…”

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her as he situated himself between her thighs. Melinda moaned when she felt his head rub up and down her folds, the tip poking her clit before moving back down. She gasped when he dipped the head in slightly, retreating in the next second. Melinda moved down, chasing his bobbing cock, bit her lip so hard she drew blood.

“Fuck me already!”

Coulson chuckled. “I wish I could have you like this forever.”

Melinda groaned, her head moving left and right on the pillow as she clutched it between her hands.

“If you don’t—ohhhhhhh….”

Coulson groaned as he slid inside of her, slowly, gently, like he was afraid of ripping her open. Melinda whimpered, rotating her hips, desperate to pull him closer. He laughed, the sound coming out as a rumble from his chest. Melinda gasped when he bottomed out. Coulson leaned forward, placed his arms either side of her head, and rested his forehead on hers as he began pumping. His rhythm never failed even though Melinda did everything she could to make him speed up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sank her fingernails in his back, dragged them up and down as she rotated her hips in sync with his thrusts. Coulson just growled, gripping her right hip as he thrust deeper.

Melinda came so suddenly; she went blind for a moment. Everything in her world narrowed down to what she felt inside of her, hard and hot. She cried out, little lights dancing behind her eyes. Coulson groaned, kneeling on the bed and pulling her up with him. She hung onto his neck as he bounced her on his cock, his soft lips sucking her right nipple. He slapped her ass with his right hand while his left gripped her left breast.

“Oh yes…yes…fuck…so good…”

Coulson chuckled. Melinda knew she was mumbling. She would have been embarrassed if she weren’t so close to coming again. He could feel it, she knew he could. Coulson pulled her down hard on his cock, not letting her move up, pulsing inside her pussy as he flicked her clit with his thumb. Melinda felt like she was on fire. She gripped his shoulder and arched her back, trying to get away from the sweet torture but not wanting to lose her orgasm.

“Phil, I’m gonna… oh oh ohhhhhh!”

“Yes,” was all he said.

Melinda shoved her face in his neck and bit hard as she came on his cock again. Coulson groaned deep in his chest, gripping her hips so she didn’t squirm. Something warm began leaking out of her and Melinda mewled, pulling him closer, his chest hair tickling her nipples.

She yelped when he moved on the bed, lying her down. Melinda kept her hands tight around his waist and Coulson chuckled, kissing her sternum.

“I’m okay staying like this.”

Melinda hummed, rubbing her cheek against his. “Perfect.”

He stroked her hair, moved the sweaty strands away from her face, traced the tendons of her neck, circled the bruised on her breasts that were starting to bloom. Melinda didn’t want to fall asleep, but the room was spinning, so she pulled Coulson closer.

“Don’t leave.”

He nuzzled her neck. “Never.”

Melinda knew it was still late when she woke up, probably not even close to morning. She tried to stretch and realized Coulson’s arms were around her and her head was on his chest. She hummed, running her right hand up and down his side.

Coulson kissed her hair. “Had a good nap?”

“You didn’t sleep?”

“I had something better to do.”

Melinda snorted. “Read?”

“Watch you sleep.”

She moved in his arms so she could look up at him. Coulson smiled, running his finger down her right cheek.

“During…” He smiled. “You said you don’t have forever.”

Melinda swallowed, trying to wet her dry lips. “I don’t, and I’m trying not to think how that particular detail fits into…this.”

Coulson nodded. “You know there’s options. Jemma owes me that much, at least.”

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, rubbed her nose on his chest. “I don’t want to think about it. Not now.”

“Of course.” Coulson began rubbing her back. “Go back to sleep.”

“You’ll be here?”

“I’ll always be.”

~*~

Melinda thought it would be strange, or at least stranger, but he fit into her apartment like he had lived there since the day she moved in. She still had to get used to waking up in the middle of the night to find him reading or watching videos on mute. Coulson said he didn’t need to sleep and Melinda let him stay up all night, but when she asked for cuddles he spooned her, his leg between hers, his arm slung over her hip, his palm petting her belly. Melinda fell asleep to kisses down her neck, filthy whispers in her ear that make her dream fitfully.

She came home after work to find him putting up an industrial pipe bookshelf on the empty wall behind the couch one day. They didn’t have any of the materials, so Melinda knew he drove to Home Depot after dropping her off at work. Coulson turned to her grinning.

“It’s almost ready,” he said.

They filled the shelves with their books, his comics, and funko pop figurines. Melinda bought shishi bookends, placed tiny succulents in empty spots, framed pictures of their parents and team and put them up. They showed Daisy when they video chatted her and laughed when she turned to Daniel with expecting eyes and he seemed completely confused. Jemma and Fitz loved it. Yoyo called Coulson a nerd.

Melinda agreed. He had a new project almost every other day. He built her a wooden shelf for the plants at the window, put up a blind in the balcony to give them some shade during the August heat. She found a mosquito net hanging from the ceiling of their bedroom and surrounding the bed.

“Just like Tahiti,” Coulson said.

He had photos he wanted to put into albums so he dragged her to Walmart and Target, but when they couldn’t find what they liked, Melinda convinced him to look online. They sat on the floor, drank wine, and argued over which albums to buy.

One random Thursday they drank so much whiskey and stayed up so late Melinda ended up calling out the next day. Flint texted her a smirking face emoji and she rolled her eyes.

Coulson made her pancakes slathered in Nutella and fed her strawberries when she woke up hungover.

~*~

Melinda heard her office door open and knew it was Coulson but didn’t expect to be grabbed roughly and turned around. The breath she was taking left her chest in a huff as he shoved her against the desk.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, laughing.

Coulson groaned as he leaned forward, his lips kissing up and down the right side of her neck, fisting her hair until Melinda moaned, her right leg wrapping around his waist.

“Mmmm, maybe you should go on recruitment missions more often,” she said, leaning back to give him more space to explore.

Coulson huffed. “This was the longest month of my life.” He trailed licks and kissed down her throat, lapping at her sternum after undoing her blouse.

Melinda rolled her eyes, yelping when she felt teeth nip her skin. “So dramatic. We talked every day…” She gasped when she felt suction on her right breast, right over the thin lace of her bra cup. “I showed you how I put myself to sleep every night…ohhhh…what more did you want?” Melinda was biting her lower lip so hard while Coulson slid to his knees, she could taste blood.

He looked up, resting his chin on her belly. “I wanted you in my bed every night. Plus, those bunks get tighter and more uncomfortable with every upgrade on the jets.”

Melinda threw her head back and laughed, jumping when she felt his hands slide her skirt up her thighs. She looked down, running her fingers through his hair. Coulson hummed as he pulled her underwear down, letting it tangle around her ankles.

“Is that why you can’t wait until we get home?”

They smiled at one-another when Melinda said ‘home’, the urgency of their actions pausing for a moment. She closed her eyes, smiling when all she could sense were her own feelings, her own heart beating wildly in her chest, her own arousal pulsing between her legs, evidence of it beginning to drip down her bare thighs.

“I plan to fuck you in every place we are, no matter how risky,” Coulson said.

Melinda had every intention to reply until she felt his tongue slide up her folds, flicking at her clit repeatedly. She bucked on the desk, hissing when the wooden edge dug into her back. She hopped on the counter, widening her thighs. Coulson smirked and crawled on the carpet until his face was between her legs again. Melinda groaned and mewled as he varied his licks and sucks, changing the intensity and pace so she didn’t come until he wanted her to.

“Coulson…shit…ohhh fuck!” Melinda scrambled on the desk, trying to get away from his mouth. He had made her over-sensitive, her folds swollen, her entrance dripping, and she couldn’t take it anymore. “I wondered how you’d feel about staying on full time but…. fuck! I need to send you on recruitment missions more often.”

He stopped, pulling back with a smirk. “Oh yeah?”

Melinda rolled her eyes, gripping his neck, trying to nudge his face back to where it was.

“Let’s see how you like it when you’re turned on and unable to get off most of the time,” Coulson said, standing up, straightening his jacket.

Melinda watched him, her mouth hanging open for a few moments before she smirked and hopped off the desk. He frowned when she gripped the lapels of his jacket, running her hands up and down them before she shoved him toward the door of her office. She had to untangle her underwear from her shoes and then Melinda walked over to where Coulson stood, frozen against the door, like he was afraid of disobeying an order.

“Let me make it up to you for your…frustration,” Melinda said, sinking to her knees.

As always, Coulson’s hands shot out to grip her shoulder. “Mel, you don’t have to.”

She paused undoing his pants and looked up at him. “Be quiet, Phil,” she said, reaching into his half-open pants to pull his cock out through the opening of his boxer briefs.

Coulson shoved his head against the door, snorting and then moaning. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Melinda smirked as she looked down from his half-lidded eyes to the cock sticking out of his pants almost obscenely. She licked her lips, nuzzling the head, tickling the shaft with her hair just to hear Coulson moan a little louder. Melinda had always loved giving blow jobs, and she knew he loved them too, but she felt like she had never gotten to do them enough. Coulson would rather spend an entire day with his head between her thighs than let her give him some pleasure back. She gripped the shaft at the base and lifted it up so she could get her tongue underneath it, lapping at the underside until her lips wrapped around the head. Melinda tried not to think about how his taste was a little off, focusing on the throb inside her mouth instead. She sucked in her cheeks, smiling around her mouthful of cock when Coulson moaned at the increased pressure.

“Mel, fuck… you’re going to make me cum!” He ran his hands through her hair, moving it back from her face so he could watch her.

Melinda hummed, letting her eyes fall closed as she bobbed up and down on his cock. She moaned when Coulson lost control and gripped her hair, pulling it so he could slow her down. But he always caught himself too quickly and it left Melinda whimpering, per pussy throbbing. She wrapped her right hand around the part of his shaft she could not fit in her mouth, her left hand sneaking under the skirt to play with her clit.

“Shit, that’s so hot… oh! Easy…easy… don’t push…don’t push…” Coulson’s head rested against the door as he held her head and directed her mouth up and down, his eyes closed, his tongue wetting his lips.

Melinda moaned, feeling her fingers being soaked in wetness. She moved closer, taking him all the way in until his head hit the back of her throat. Coulson screamed and she gagged on the girth, but Melinda loved the feeling of having his cock so far down her mouth she could barely breathe. Coulson removed his hands from her head and when the need for oxygen became too much she pulled back, coughing as spit and pre-cum dripped from her lips and onto her chest.

“Fuck!” Coulson gripped her neck, simply holding it like he needed a place to anchor him through the pleasure.

Melinda moaned, wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand. She had started fingering herself with her left hand and didn’t want to lose her edge, so she dove right back in. Coulson convulsed against the door, not expecting it. His groans rumbled deep from his chest and Melinda swallowed his cock only to pull up all the way to the tip in the next second. She knew he was close when his breathing began to deepen and his hips stutter. She squeezed his tightening sack and moaned when she felt his liquid spurt in her mouth. Melinda’s fingers were flooded in wetness as heat spread through her in the next second.

“Fuck!” Coulson slumped against the door, almost unable to stand up.

Melinda hummed, swallowing what was in her mouth before she let his cock go with a pop. The shaft sprung out, still oozing cum and she smirked when Coulson wrapped his fist around the shaft, hissing as he milked out every drop. Melinda moaned, sucking her left fingers clean before wiping her face from any remaining fluids.

“Better?” she asked, smirking up at Coulson.

He laughed, still holding his cock. “That was…”

“For a robot you’re lacking words today,” Melinda said, standing up.

Coulson laughed. He let her take him by the hands and direct him to one of the seats in the corner of the office. Melinda made him sit before she climbed into his lap, not bothering to straighten any of their clothes. He hummed, wrapping his hands around her back and rubbing gently. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. His cock was still hard and rubbing against her wet folds, but Melinda just wanted to feel him for a little longer. They had time.  
“I can’t wait to do this every day when we go away,” Coulson said, his words muffled by her hair.

Melinda snorted. “You forgot a small detail.”

“I locked the door,” Coulson said, his right hand slipping beneath her skirt to slide around in her wetness.

Melinda moaned, biting his shoulder. “I meant about our vacation and the fact that you invited the team.”

Coulson snorted. “It’s a big cottage, but you _are_ loud. Maybe we should soundproof it once we close on it?”

She moved back in his lap, her mouth hanging open.

He grinned up at her. “I do have concrete evidence that you are loud, Mel.”

Melinda wanted to make him pay but his lips were so deliciously red she could not resist but kiss them. Coulson moaned into her mouth. She knew he could taste himself on her lips, just like she could taste her wetness on his.

“This is by far, the most unprofessional thing I have done on the clock,” Melinda said when she needed to breathe.

“What about convincing a retired agent to come back using your feminine charms?”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him. “It didn’t take much feminine charms. He must have been easy like that.”

Coulson snorted, his right hand gripping her neck to pull her down for another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

Melinda groaned.

~*~

There was a vase of red roses and sunflowers on the kitchen counter when Melinda came home after work. She smiled as she touched the lush petals. The note on the counter read “Taking a ‘nap’.”

Melinda walked into the bedroom slowly, although she knew she couldn’t really disturb him when charging. Coulson had asked Jemma for an update that would wake him up automatically once he was fully charged. He usually didn’t have to charge, but he had spent the last few weeks training new recruits and burned off more energy that his body alone could produce.

She took the button away from his hand and tucked it into one of the drawers of her vanity. Melinda was in charge of the button, not because she didn’t trust him, but because she wanted to make sure a bad day didn’t turn into something more.

Melinda walked to the bathroom as she stripped off her suit. She showered and combed her wet hair. Coulson woke up as she was slathering lotion on her arms. She turned to him with a smile when he leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

“Welcome home. Did you have a good day?”

Melinda waved her hand at the air. “Mostly essays and paperwork. Have a good nap?”

Coulson snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You know my neighbor wonders who you are every time she sees us together?”

He frowned. “The old lady across the hall?”

Melinda nodded. She undid her robe, walking to him barefoot, sighing when his hands rested on her hips, cool palms against heated skin. “Mhm,” she said, nipping his earlobe. “She is rather curious because when I moved in I told her I was single and had no plans of marriage at my age.”

Coulson laughed, pulling her closer to inhale the jasmine scent of her shampoo. “Well, nothing has really changed.”

Melinda pulled back, mimicking a scandalized look on her face. “You mean to tell me you plan to continue living with me in sin and disgrace me?”

He laughed, picking her up bridal style and walking slowly to the bed. Melinda waited for him to spoon her after she laid down. Her skin broke out in goosebumps as Coulson ran his hands up and down her back, traced her spine with his fingers. His left hand cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple. Melinda whimpered.

“The agent called again,” he said, kissing her shoulder.

“More trouble with the cottage?”

Coulson chuckled. “She seems confused as to why we rent an apartment but want to buy a beach house.”

Melinda hummed, turning in his arms so she was facing him. “What did you tell her?”

“That this has been our life dream and are using our retirement money.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him.

“ _Early_ retirement.”

Melinda’s stomach grumbled before she could say anything else and Coulson laughed, leaning in to give her an open-mouthed kiss.

“I’ll get dinner started.”

She stopped him from leaving the bed. “Later. I just want to enjoy this moment.”

Coulson laughed, wrapping her in his arms again, his palm spamming her belly and petting gently. “Practicing for our vacation.”

“Mmmmm, I’ll look forward to sleeping in until the kids show up.”

Coulson kissed her hair. She must have drifted off to sleep while they chatted because when Melinda woke up the cold breeze of the Autumn air was blowing on her exposed leg that had slipped out of the sheet Coulson must have thrown over her. She could hear him in the kitchen, puttering around. From the aroma, he was making pasta. Melinda smiled, pulling the sheet tighter around her and stretching with a sigh.

~*~

This cottage was different from the other one. Melinda walked through the living room and connected kitchen, making sure everything was in place and ready for the onslaught of people who would be arriving at intervals over the next few days. There was a vase of sunflowers at the kitchen island with a note from Mack that read “ _Congratulations on your wedding LOL_ ”.

Melinda rolled her eyes as she pinned the card on the cork board over the island. The cottage had been a present from Mack. He argued that two people who had given so much, even their lives, to Shield deserved something in return, but to get them a better price they had all gone along with the lie that this was a wedding present for their honeymoon.

The cottage had four spacious rooms; the main suite was hers and Coulson’s. Melinda could hear him from the kitchen, putting their clothes and toiletries away. She smiled thinking of the last time they had been in this situation. She had been so worried about him; she wouldn’t let him do anything until Coulson threatened to call Daisy to come pick him up because he was having a horrible time.

Melinda laughed.

“I guess you like the place,” he said, walking into the living room.

“I’m worried we won’t have enough room for everyone,” Melinda said.

“It’s a beach house, some of them can sleep on the floor. Plus, Z1 has plenty of bunks.”

Coulson walked toward her, and Melinda let him wrap his arms around her waist as she turned toward the kitchen window. Outside, the ocean was calm, the sand reflecting the sunlight, the warmth seeping in from the open blinds. Melinda sighed.

“You okay?” Coulson asked, kissing her neck.

“I was just thinking how different things were last time we were here.”

“I have to admit, I’m looking forward to making some new memories.”

Melinda turned to see his smirk. Coulson’s eyes flickered to her lips in a way that still made her breath catch. They moaned in unison when their lips touched, their tongues urgent against one another. The house shook and an engine rumbled before it cut off.

“Too quiet for Z1,” Coulson said.

They walked to the porch hand in hand, just in time to see a small ball of silver bolt toward the house.

“Alya, wait for us!” Fitz said, his head still in the quinjet.

“There’s our girl!” Coulson said, running to meet her as she ran up the wooden stairs. “Ready to swim?”

Alya launched herself at Coulson, sure that he would catch her. She shrieked when he spun her in the air, holding her over his head. Melinda smiled, standing back so she didn’t ruin their moment. Jemma and Fitz walked toward them hand in hand, smiling as they trudged through the thick sand slowly.

“I know how to hold my breath under water for ten seconds, A.C!” Alya said, accompanying her words by holding up ten fingers.

“That’s very good, Alya,” Melinda said, coming up behind Coulson. “And once you two are done swimming I’ll show you how to make dumplings.”

“Yes, Nainai!” Alya grinned, looking back at her mother.

“Where did she learn to call me A.C?” Coulson asked, passing the girl to Melinda.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Daisy.”

“It’s good to see you guys. Alya would not stop talking about how many fish we would be seeing here,” Jemma said.

“And you two get to have a nice break from parenting duties,” Melinda said, closing her eyes when Alya touched her face. A sense of calm flooded her. A child’s happy place was her family, and that brought with it a sense of happiness Melinda had not felt in a long time.

Coulson snorted. “Right, cause you’re always complaining about how hard this all is.”

“Hey! Only cause’ you don’t sleep doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t need to!”

“Fitz!” Jemma smacked his right arm.

Melinda laughed when Alya giggled. Coulson turned to her with a grin.

“If you guys want to take a few days off and fly somewhere else you’re welcome to. Davis and his family will be here soon, so Alya will have someone to play with. But I think we will have fun either way, won’t we, _wǒ de xióngmāo zǎi_?” Melinda said, resting her forehead against Alya’s.

Coulson rubbed Alya’s back while the girl played with Melinda’s hair. “Seriously, you two deserve a break.”

“There is a place not too far out, great for snorkeling,” Jemma said, looking at Fitz.

“Fine! We’ll only be gone a few days, however.” They walked back toward the quinjet. “Do not ruin her routine!”

“Her snacks are all in her bags,” Jemma said.

They watched the quinjet take off.

“It looks like a turtle,” Alya said, pointing as the jet got smaller and smaller into the horizon.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Melinda said, smiling while she looked at her.

Coulson smiled looking at both of them. “Okay, who wants Nutella pancakes?”

“Me!” Alya leaped into his open arms.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Phil, you heard them say she has her own snacks.”

Coulson rolled his eyes as he placed Alya on the kitchen island. “Those are probably Jemma’s whole grain biscuits.” He stuck out his tongue, making a silly face.

Alya giggled, reaching out with both hands when Coulson handed her a strawberry to much on. Melinda watched as he tried to make Mickey shaped pancakes but didn’t quiet succeed.

“It looks like a deranged bunny,” she said.

Coulson glared at her.

“Bunnies are cute as well,” Alya said, reaching for one of the pancakes and breaking off the crooked ear.

They got three days with just her. Alya liked to wake up early, much to Coulson’s attempts to just lie in bed and be lazy. They went for a swim before breakfast in the mornings. Melinda and Alya sat that the kitchen island and waited for Coulson’s breakfast creations, each of them crazier than the one before. Alya ranked them from one to five stars. Melinda taught her more words in Chinese and Coulson read her passages from his favorite books.

They napped on the porch most days, stumbling back into the water after waking up at midday. Usually they were all starving by lunch time and simply raided the fridge for anything that was edible and tasted well together. In the afternoons, they took walks around the beach, collected sea shells, raced each other back to the cottage. Alya liked some alone time during her day, so in the evening they let her color or flip through her books sitting on the floor while Coulson and Melinda enjoyed a glass of wine.

Alya slept between them on the big bed. She had her own bed, but since the first night she came stumbling to theirs and neither Coulson nor Melinda had the heart to turn her away. She slept like a starfish, sprawled out on the mattress, her small limbs poking them in the ribs. Melinda woke up one night to find Coulson propped on his left arm, just gazing at her.

“You okay?” Melinda whispered.

He looked up, smiling. “Just wondering what life would have been like if I had one. Or you. Or us, together.”

Melinda reached out to touch his right hand. “We know there are multiple timelines. Maybe in one of them it exists.”

Coulson looked at her again, eyes glassy. “That sounds nice.”

Fitz and Simmons were away for more than a few days, but neither Coulson nor Melinda were surprised. On the third night, Piper landed her quinjet on their beach, with Davis, his wife Stephanie, and son James, who was around Alya’s age. Soon enough, Melinda had two kids running around her house and causing complete chaos. She let everyone help themselves to food and drinks after an hour of playing hostess, sitting on the couch with Piper as the agent caught her up with field operation gossip.

Stephanie seemed very intrigued by Melinda, she caught the woman staring at her and Coulson while he put together a cheese tray and Melinda pretended to help. It wasn’t until she got a strong wave of confusion and embarrassment coming from the porch that she realized why.

Davis and Coulson had gone outside a few minutes before and she could see their silhouettes in the dusk. Coulson had a hand on Davis’ shoulder, and it looked like he was squeezing it in encouragement while saying something. Melinda smiled, turning to Stephanie.

“It does get easier,” she said.

Stephanie looked up from her wine glass, a sad smile on her lips. “I think it’s easier for James because I didn’t tell him what happened at first. He thinks his dad was on a super-secret mission.”

Melinda looked at Piper who was smiling, but she could feel the sadness and regret. The doubt making the agent wonder if her selfishness had been right.

“I know what it feels like to mourn someone you love, to coming close to accepting they are gone, only for them to show up out of nowhere.”

Piper snorted. “Coulson did that like three times?”

Melinda smirked, looking at Stephanie. “You only have to deal with it once.”

Stephanie laughed, chugging the rest of her wine. “I think this vacation will help us a little bit.”

“You guys are more than welcome to take off and go somewhere on your own, I don’t want to third wheel,” Piper said.

They all laughed. Coulson and Davis came back inside. Davis walked over to Stephanie, kissing her forehead gently. Melinda smiled at Coulson. Alya and James came running and yelling about turtles on the beach.

The next afternoon Davis, Stephanie, and James took off in the quinjet. James insisted auntie Piper went with them

Melinda held Alya who waved at the jet with a bit of sadness.

“They will be back,” Coulson told her, pinching her cheek lightly.

Alya giggled.

Zephyr One roared in the distance so they all stayed on the porch waiting for it to appear in the clear blue sky.

“I’m starting to feel like I run a hotel,” Melinda said, resting her head on Coulson’s shoulder as they watched the ship land.

“Good thing we have cloaking, or our neighbors would be really freaked out by now,” Coulson said as the cargo ramp lowered. He jostled Alya in his arms, turning to her with a grin. “Guess who’s coming?”

Alya’s face lit up and Melinda smiled at the excitement she also felt. “Auntie Daisy?”

Coulson made a shocked face, gasping dramatically. “Maybe? Go find out!”

They watched Alya run down the front steps and across the beach to the Zephyr. A flash zipped down from the ramp and suddenly Alya was in Elena’s arms, giggling as she was thrown around.

“Not fair, the rest of us can’t run fast!” Daisy yelled from the ship.

Melinda looked at Coulson. “What did Davis ask you last night?”

“Remember how nervous I was the first time we—

“Oh!” Melinda chuckled, not want any details.

On the beach, Alya’s shrieks mixed with Elena’s words. They smiled at each-other before joining Elena on the sand.

 _“Que linda que eres, mami_!” She gave Alya neck kisses, making the girl giggle.

“Hello, Elena,” Melinda said.

She no longer winced when people hugged her, but she still had to get used to the rush of emotions she got, especially from people she wasn’t around all the time. Elena’s hugs were like her, fast and intense. Melinda hugged her back.

“Looking good, Coulson,” Elena said, winking at him.

“Okay, time for Auntie Daisy! Stop hogging her!” Daisy barreled into Elena, taking Alya who was laughing happily and covering her in kisses. “You got so big!”

“Yes, I’m sure she did from the last time you called her yesterday,” Melinda said.

Daisy reached over, hugging her and then Coulson. “Looking good, A.C,” she said, punching his arm lightly.

Coulson rolled his eyes.

“A.C made me pancakes!” Alya said, screaming it for the entire beach to hear.

“And we are trying to keep that a secret from mommy and daddy,” Coulson said, making a face at her.

Ayla covered her mouth with her hand. “Ops, I forgot.”

Melinda laughed, turning to see Mack and Daniel walking slowly on the sand as they carried a bag in each hand. She nudged Coulson.

“I see you put them to good use,” he said.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “They have to earn their keep.”

“I’m still your damn boss!” Mack said.

“I meant Daniel,” Daisy said.

“No Kora?” Melinda asked, looking at the ship.

“She is off on a mission,” Daniel said. “Daisy is very proud.”

“What did I say about being dork?” Daisy said, kissing Daniel’s cheek.

Melinda smiled when Mack looked at Elena with a disgusted look on his face.

“Come on in, it will get pretty hot in a little bit,” Coulson said, helping with some of the bags.

They had dinner together, sitting all over the kitchen and living room. Daisy sat on the floor, Alya in her lap. The girl basket in all the attention. She loved climbing on Daniel like a little monkey, making everyone laugh. Mack and Coulson could not help but talk shop after a while so Melinda turned to the dishes after rolling her eyes at them.

“Need some help?” Elena asked, coming to stand next to her.

Melinda handed her the towel to dry.

“I see you’re a pro at controlling your powers now,” Elena said, drying a plate.

“I’m sure you and Mack will test that.”

Elena snorted. “We are not that bad.”

Melinda turned to her, raising her right eyebrow. She smiled when Elena laughed. “I’m very happy you two made it. This job… sometimes it breaks you.”

Elena place her left hand on Melinda’s left shoulder. “Even when it does, some people still find their way back.”

Melinda smiled. They turned to look at their boys, arguing passionately about something that was probably classified.

Alya had fallen asleep on her chest half an hour ago, the rocking of the chair lulling her into a peaceful slumber. Melinda knew she should take the child to her bed, but she didn’t want to disturb her dreams. The peacefulness that engulfed Melinda was too precious to lose just yet, tight like the little hand gripping her bra strap.

“I’m not asleep,” Melinda said, her voice hushed.

She knew Daisy heard her, however. She could hear the girl hover in the kitchen, feel her wondering if she would be intruding. Melinda smiled when Daisy’s steps drew closer.

“I always dreamt of being held like that when I was little,” she said, sitting in the other rocking chair on the porch.

Melinda stroked Alya’s hair before looking up to smile at Daisy, unable to keep the sadness she felt from affecting her.

“Although, I do have this fuzzy memory of you letting me sleep on your chest when I had a fever after that rainy mission right after we had moved into the Playground.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes at Daisy. “That never happened and if you bring it up again, I will deny it.”

Daisy snorted, covering her mouth with both hands when Melinda shushed her. In her arms, Alya whimpered, rubbing her cheek on Melinda’s chest.

“You’re a natural,” Daisy said.

Melinda’s hands wrapped around the warm tiny body. “Only with the right ones.” She looked up at Daisy and smiled.

Coulson interrupted whatever the girl was going to say. “I’ll take the little monkey to bed.”

Melinda handed her over after kissing her hair.

“I wonder how Jemma feels about her child being called a monkey,” Daisy said.

Melinda snorted. “It’s either this, or a real monkey as a house pet.”

“Uhhh, pretty sure that’s illegal.”

They laughed. Daisy settled deeper into the rocking chair, turning her head to the left to look at Melinda.

“You look happy,” Daisy said after a few minutes.

Melinda turned to look at her. “I am.”

“Have you taken this A.C to meet Lian yet?”

“I’m trying to figure out how to explain it to her. I did tell her when he...when Phil passed away.” Melinda looked down at the hands in her lap.

“Isn’t it weird being here again?” Daisy asked.

Melinda shook her head. “This place always brought us together.”

Daisy smiled. “I’m happy for you two.”

They stared at the dark water crashing on the shore for a few minutes.

“So, what about you and Daniel?” Melinda asked.

“What about us?”

“What’s the plan? Or do you mean to run away to Space again?”

Daisy waved her left hand in the air. “Space gets boring after a while. I think we are ready to try life on earth.”

“About time.”

“Hey! You’re not gonna go all mom on me if you won’t even admit to cuddling me when I was sick!”

Melinda laughed. It echoed into the night. She could feel Daisy’s happiness despite her words. She took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the chair, smiling at her girl.

“I am so proud of you, Daisy.”

Daisy looked at her with glassy eyes. “Thanks, Mom.”

Fitz and Jemma came back after two more days, which Melinda was grateful for because she didn’t think Mack and Elena could keep their excitement secret for much longer. She had already banished them to the Zephyr due to their nightly ruckus.

They could be quiet, but it was no use when Melinda could _sense_ it all. Coulson might not need sleep, but she did, and after waking up three times in one night because someone else couldn’t keep it in their pants, Melinda told Mack and Elena to go sleep in the bunks. Daisy, of course, found it hilarious.

Mack and Daniel set up a bone fire under Fitz’s supervision.

“You know I was in the Boy Scouts, right?” Daniel said, after the third critique.

Fitz blinked at him like that was supposed to mean something.

Melinda watched from the kitchen window and smiled. Next to her, Coulson was putting together a cheese plate, but she kept stealing the mozzarella. Melinda could feel Jemma, Daisy, and Elena in one of the rooms, fussing over Alya and her new dress. She laid her head on Coulson’s shoulder.

He kissed her hair. “You good?”

“Mhm. Just full of... emotions.”

Coulson chuckled. “Would you rather be full of something else?”

“Ew!” Melinda made a face, pinching him. “You really are a man, LMD or not.”

He laughed, dropping the knife he was holding in favor of lifting Melinda onto the kitchen counter. She hummed as he kissed up and down her neck.

“I can’t wait for some... privacy. I haven’t heard your scream for me in too long.”

Melinda groaned. “You? How do you think I feel?”

Coulson chuckled, kissing her lips.

“Ewww gross!”

Daisy made a disgusted face, covering Alya’s eyes who giggled. Jemma blushed, but Elena smiled at them.

“We’ll never get to eat if that’s what you guys get up to in the kitchen,” Daisy said.

Coulson helped Melinda down. “You’re more than welcome to cook.”

The girls laughed at Daisy’s betrayed face. Melinda herded then all outside, turning to wink at Coulson quickly.

They pulled chairs around the fire, digging their toes in the still warm sand even though the sun was setting. Alya wandered around looking for turtles and seashells. Melinda smiled when she saw Mack take Elena’s hand after they were all done eating and had gone through most of the wine in the pantry.

“Yo-yo and I have an announcement,” Mack said.

“About damn time,” Melinda said.

Elena laughed. “No cheating, May.”

Coulson grinned at her and then turned to the couple.

“As you all know, Yo-yo and I went to Bogota a few months ago. The main reason was because she missed her home and wanted to show me around, but while there I took the opportunity to ask her mother for her permission to marry her.”

“How romantic!” Jemma said, reaching for Fitz’s hand.

“And old people style,” Daisy said, chuckling.

Daniel looked at her. “Wait, people don’t ask their partner’s parents’ permission before proposing anymore?”

Daisy glared at Mack. “See what you did?”

Mack rolled his eyes. “You guys really know how to ruin an announcement.”

“The point is,” Elena said, her voice rising over the bickering, “that we had a small religious ceremony in Bogota and would like you guys to be there when we get married at City Hall, and we would like May and Coulson to be our witnesses.”

Melinda and Coulson looked at each other and smiled.

“Of course,” Melinda said.

Coulson stood, hugging Mack when he stood as well. “Congratulations. We are immensely proud of you.”

There was a round of hugging and congratulating. Melinda smiled as she let the feeling of happiness and content from everyone wash over her. She frowned when she felt Daisy. She was still sitting in her chair, sniffling. They were happy tears as she was smiling and talking with Elena and Mack, holding Daniel’s hand. Melinda smiled, thinking about how happy the girl had been during Fitzsimmons’ wedding. Daisy always wore her heart on her sleeve and Melinda was glad everything she had gone through hadn’t changed that.

They watched them take off, Jemma, Fitz, and Alya in the quinjet, Daisy, Daniel, Mack and Elena in Z1. They said one final bye after hugs and promises to visit more and call every day. Melinda knew Coulson was planning to host Christmas and groaned internally. She laced her fingers with his as they watched the Zephyr take off. She rested her head on his right shoulder and hummed.

“Quiet enough for you now?” Coulson asked.

She laughed.

~*~

Melinda let the waves rock her against Coulson’s cock, sure that he held her safely in his arms. She threw her head back, moaning as the push of the water nudged his hard shaft deeper into her. When she looked down Coulson was looking up at her, mouth open, eyes half-closed, chest heaving. He moaned and Melinda clenched around him. She loved it when he was loud and unrestrained.

Coulson continued bouncing her on his cock. Melinda dug her fingernails in his biceps, marking the spots a deep red. She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming, even though they were in their own private slice of paradise and she could be as loud as she wanted.

He groaned. “Let me hear you, Mel.”

She whimpered, a new wave of heat rushing through her. Melinda had hated not being able to feel him at first, but somewhere along the way she realized it was a blessing in disguise. With nothing but quiet around her, Melinda had no doubt these were all her feelings for him. For this Coulson. Her Coulson.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. “Mine. Always mine. Oh...oh oh yes! Fuck!” She sobbed, unable to hold it back.

He stopped thrusting, moving his head back. “Mel?” Coulson’s wide palm cupped her left cheek after moving the wet strands of hair away. “Okay?”

Melinda squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath without moving. She inhaled, the scent of the salt and early morning mixed with Coulson’s musk. He rubbed her back, standing waist deep in the water, simply holding her.

“When I said I wanted to hear you scream I didn’t mean like this.”

Melinda snorted. She kissed him, tasting the tears running down her face along with the salt on his skin.

“Is it because it’s your birthday and you’re close to reaching me in age?” Coulson smirked.

Melinda squeezed her inner muscles, returning the smirk when Coulson hissed. “What did we agree on about birthdays?”

He laughed.

“I refuse to celebrate mine if it means I will be older than you,” Melinda continued.

She traced Coulson’s worry lines when he frowned, looking up at her.

“Remember what we talked about?” He asked.

Melinda nodded.

He smiled. “We are special, just like you told Robin. We never have to say goodbye.”


End file.
